A varactor is an electronic component with a capacitance that changes in response to an applied bias voltage. A varactor may be a diode under reverse bias that exhibits a capacitance that varies inversely with the applied voltage. As such, a varactor may be used for tuning electrical circuits. Varactors may be prone to self-modulation distortion resulting from applied radio frequency (RF) voltages. To reduce this nonlinearity a compound varactor may be formed having a number of individual varactors coupled in series to divide the RF voltage across each individual varactor.